This specification relates to rogue Optical Networking Unit (ONU) detection.
In a Passive Optical Network (PON), an ONU may malfunction and transmit outside of its assigned timeslot (or timeslots). Such a malfunctioning ONU (e.g., a rogue ONU) can interfere with upstream transmissions of other ONUs on the PON, and may cause the entire PON to go offline.